Talking
by goldenfeather334
Summary: One shot. Harry just needs to talk to his best friend. Warning: Character death, swearing. That's why it's M. No smut, or fluff.


Note: So, I wrote this as an idea came to mind while I was writing chapter 3 of Remember me?. This story has nothing to do with that though, but I just really wanted to write this. So, a couple warnings. There's a major character death, yes one of the main ones, as you've probably already figured out. There's also some swearing, but that's about it. I also do not own Harry Potter, at all. Ok, well, I guess you can read now.

Harry Potter hated grave yards.  
Although, to be frank, he didn't know anyone who liked them, but he had been surrounded by death his whole life, and now, yet again, he was in a place where death came to rest.  
Harry walked past all of the grave stones, filed in about twenty neat rows. He took a small, shaky breath as he approached the grave he came to see, a small cloud of steam appearing in the cold air in front of him. He shoved his hands in his pockets, still walking along the path, gravel crunching under his feet.  
He had told no one that he was coming, as he knew they would want to accompany him. All he wanted was to be alone.  
After a couple more steps, Harry stopped, and bit the inside of his cheek. This was it. This was the grave.

Here lies,

RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY

Beloved Son, and an amazing friend.

He will always be remembered, for his immense bravery, caring personality, and the deep love he felt for his two best friends, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter.

Harry smiled slightly at what the headstone had said. George had told him that Molly had insisted Harry's name be put on the grave, even though he wasn't on greatest terms with the Weasleys at the moment.  
Harry lowered himself to the ground, balancing himself on the soles of his feet. He swallowed nervously, looking up at the grave.

" Ron.."  
Harry ran his fingers through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut.  
" I'm wearing the scarf you knitted me, mate." He smiled, feeling slightly better as he thought of the memory of Ron handing him a stripy, red and gold scarf last year for his birthday. Harry had mocked him at the time, but he hadn't taken it off ever since Ron had died.  
" Its especially cosy."  
Harry picked at pieces of gravel on the path.  
" There's a lot I need to get through here, Ron, so I'm sorry if it might take a while. I don't want to keep you too long from playing Quidditch in the sky." He smiled.  
" First of all.." Harry closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.  
" I'm gonna catch the bastard that did this to you Ron. I swear, I will. And when I do, I'll make him pay. I'll make him pay, for taking my best friend away from me. Because, there was so much I never got to tell you. You were taken away too fast, and I never got the chance to tell you everything you needed to know."  
Harry felt the tears well up in his eyes, but he couldn't stop. He had to continue.  
" I'm.." His voice was beginning to shake again.  
" I'm gay, Ron. I never got to tell you. Never. And I should off. I was too scared, there were too many negatives in the situation... But life's too short, to worry about that. You never know when your last chance will be. I didn't know that my last chance was going to be the battle. You should have known. Ginny, she was so angry when she found out. She told me you would have been disgusted if you knew. That you would have never spoken to me again. You would have spat in my face, called me a disgraceful, little queer and walked out of my life. And part of me is terrified that she's right. Because I wouldn't have been able to handle that. I couldn't handle that. I just hope she's wrong Ron. I really hope she is. If you'd known, if everyone had known, maybe Ginny wouldn't have been so hurt. Maybe your family would let me back in. Maybe Hermione would talk to me again." His voice cracked.  
Hermione wouldn't speak to him since he came out. She had always known, really, but she was outraged that Ron had never knew. She was to depressed, too angry to even see him. That day that Ron died, he hadn't just lost one of his best friends, he'd lost two.  
" She loves you though. You knew that though. She just can't look at me anymore. Knowing that you didn't know. She's so angry.. I'm so angry, Ron. Why didn't I tell you? There were so many chances, but.."  
He put his head in his hands.  
" And to top it all off, I'm in love with bloody Draco Malfoy."  
Harry sniffed as a tear rolled down his cheek, steaming up his glasses.  
" I've been in love with him for a while.. Me and him were an item. Since the middle of sixth year." Harry gulped.  
" But I was too damn scared to tell you!". He was yelling now, and he could tell the old woman passing by was a tad worried.  
" I was scared you'd hate me! Scared I'd lose you.. But in the end, I did lose you, Ron. I lost you, I lost Hermione, I lost all the people I called my family. I still have Draco though, but he knows I'm not happy. He's there for me. He's been... Pretty damn amazing these last few months Ron. If he could fix all of this.. He would. And I love him, and he loves me. I just wish you could be here to see it. To see it all."  
Harry didn't know when he'd started to sob, but he was really going for it right now.  
" But most of all, I didn't tell you the little things. I didn't tell you how much it amuses me when you say, ' Bloody hell!' I didn't tell you how you and Hermione were meant to be. I didn't tell you how special you are to me. I didn't tell you how you are the best friend I could have ever, EVER wished for. But most of all, I didn't tell you how much I loved you. Because I love you, so, fucking much, Ron. The day we met, 8 years ago, was the best day of my life. And the day I lost you, was the worst."  
Harry lay down on the grass in front of him, and let the tears rip through him. He reached into his pocket, and took out the small, square, flat object that was lying in there.  
" I'm so sorry Ron. For not being a better friend. You deserved so much better than me. So much better. Ginny's right. You would have hated me if you were here now..." He sobbed, looking at the object on his hands. It was a photograph, taken last year. It was him, Ron and Hermione. They were standing outside Hagrid's hut, Ron giving Harry a piggyback, and Hermione hiding underneath Ron's legs. They were all smiling, laughing, they were all so happy, back then. And now they weren't. Just like that. Happy, to sad. Harry continued to cry, sitting up slightly, and wrapping himself up in the stripy scarf. He felt closer to Ron when he did this. He always did.  
" You would have hated me so much.." He whispered, tearfully.  
" No, he wouldn't of Harry."  
Harry jumped up, the sudden voice behind him startling him. Standing there, dressed entirely in black, was Hermione. Her eyes were red, and puffy, she looked exhausted, and she definitely looked skinnier. She took a long, hard look at Harry, before her tough, hard exterior broke.  
" Oh, Harry come here!".  
Hermione enveloped him in a hug, and Harry wrapped his send around her, holding her tight. He had missed her so much, it hurt.  
" Harry.." She whispered, stroking his hair as he cried.  
" Ron could never have hated you! Hell, Ron would have been the most supportive! He always just wanted you to be happy, Harry. He knew Ginny wasn't making you happy."  
Harry sobbed louder, and he felt Hermione tighten her grip.  
" Ginny was just... She was just so angry when she found out. She was furious! She thought there was something wrong with her, she couldn't take it." Harry burrowed his head in her brown, soft, curly hair.  
" But that doesn't mean what she said was right. She said some nasty things, and I know she regrets them. Ron would have stood by you no matter what. Yeah?".  
Harry looked up at her, his eyes blurry with tears. Hermione gave him a small smile.  
" Ron would have been more disappointed with me, anyway." She was trying to hold back the tears, but it didn't work. She clung to Harry as she sobbed, taking huge, shaky gulps of air with each cry.  
" I should have stood by you, Harry. I was so... sad, and angry, that I pushed you away."  
Harry held Hermione close.  
" Hey, now you listen to me. I'm not going to say it's fine, Mione, because it's not. When you left me, it hurt. A whole lot."  
Hermione sniffed.  
" But.. We're best friends. Best friends forgive each other. Ron would be so happy that you came back. Okay? We'll get through this together."  
Hermione looked up from his shoulder, and nodded meekly. She got up, carefully, and put on a tearful smile.  
" Right. Well, . You, are coming back to my flat, so we can have a catch up."  
Harry smiled.  
" I would like that. Just, give me a second."  
He turned back towards Ron's grave, and brought out his wand. With a small flick, a bunch of Daisy's appeared. He placed then carefully on the grave stone. He then brought his wand and tapped on the picture of the three best friends, causing it to enlarge slightly, and for a silver frame to appear. He placed the picture down, next to the flowers.  
He smiled slightly at the smiling picture of Ron.  
" I'll see you mate. I'll see you."


End file.
